Made in Heaven
song and album) Stairway To Heaven (Led Zeppelin song) |type = Heaven Stand Universal-Range Stand |mangadebut = SO Chapter 148 C-Moon (8) |destpower = B |speed = ∞ |range = C |durability = A |precision = C |potential = A }} is a Stand belonging to Enrico Pucci, featured in Stone Ocean. This Stand is the final metamorphosis in a chain following Whitesnake and C-Moon; one of the very last elements of the plan referenced in DIO's Diary. It was considered by DIO to be the ultimate Stand and the key to achieving "heaven". Appearance Made in Heaven takes the appearance of a thin, masculine humanoid fused at its waist to the front end of a horse (resembling a two-headed, two-legged centaur). A large cable, forming a clean arch, joins the humanoid half between its shoulder blades to the truncated posterior of the horse. The horse wears blinders and reins, held in the hands of the humanoid half, which wears a collar of long feathers, and a long vine wound around its crown. Its head may be compared to that of the ''Alien'' films' Xenomorph; slightly elongated, with a smooth, black surface; embedded with a large clock face in the region of its eyes and nose, with its mouth on its jaw as a piece with the majority of its light or white body. It has large speedometers also embedded in its body at the side of the joint of the horse's legs and the horse's forehead, with smaller ones on side of the humanoid's shoulders, its forearms, and the back of its hands, and on the horse's blinders. In contrast with its predecessors, it does not have "GACT" symbols on its body. Made in Heaven is white in most media featuring this Stand. Abilities Made in Heaven is a extremely powerful close-range time controlling Stand. Although its physical abilities may not be remarkable, its control over time grants it an overwhelming speed advantage and even counters abilities that functions with a time limit like Star Platinum's time stop. However, its main interest for Pucci isn't its time power, but the ability to bring about a new universe with extraordinary properties. Time Acceleration Made in Heaven's power is to dramatically speed up the flow of time; achieved through its ability to control the gravitational forces of the earth, moon, and seemingly the entire universe (in reference to aspects of the theory of relativity).Volume 80, in-between Stand stats, SO Chapter 154, Made in Heaven (6) Upon activation, time will gradually flow faster and faster in the whole universe. However, Made in Heaven prevents any living being from catching up with the acceleration, with the exception of its user, Enrico Pucci, and essentially . The lag between people's perceptions and the actual flow of time causes everyone to see all non-biological events as being sped up, which is considerably dangerous in case one is in a vehicle or in remotely dangerous environments.SO Chapter 150, Made in Heaven (2) People in a cold environment seem to freeze instantly, all phenomenon like melting, flowing, drying, movements of objects will accelerate to the point people cannot react;SO Chapter 154, Made in Heaven (6) the sun eventually seems to rotate at high-speed in the sky, objects and corpses seem to decay in seconds, one can even witness the erosion of the water on rocks.SO Chapter 156, Made in Heaven (8) Interestingly, Made in Heaven can accelerate otherworldly events like time stop, and reduces the window of action of its user. Meanwhile, Pucci himself appears to possess extraordinary speed and reaction time,SO Chapter 152, Made in Heaven (4) and effortlessly outspeeds any of his opponents, even Star Platinum. Because of it, he can freely approach and use Made in Heaven to inflict mortal wounds like slitting the throat.SO Chapter 151, Made in Heaven (3) However he retains all of his human weaknesses: running or swimming around will tire him,SO Chapter 155, Made in Heaven (7) while being exposed to a hazardous environment like a room with a high concentration in oxygen will endanger him noticeably faster than his opponents.SO Chapter 158, What a Wonderful World Consequences As time continues to travel, the universe will hit a "vanishing point", and a new universe will be created, where everything repeats itself, according to "fate".SO Chapter 157, Made in Heaven (9) Every surviving organism is brought into the new world, positioned where they should be, according to a date chosen by Pucci. Anyone that is killed in the previous universe will not cease to exist, but simply be replaced by a similar substitute, though Pucci states that their souls and personalities will have been erased and that they will appear as completely different people. The most esoteric property of the new world is that people have technically lived everything that has happened and will happen to them in the previous universe. The memories of the events are engraved into them and they will subconsciously realize what will happen to them, although they usually cannot change the course of their fate. Pucci aims to make humanity feel at peace with their destiny that way. When the user of this Stand is killed, the universe resets again into an alternate timeline. Gallery MIH Stats.png|Made in Heaven stats page Chapter 743.jpg|SO Chapter 149 Chapter 747.jpg|SO Chapter 153 Chapter 749.jpg|SO Chapter 155 Chapter 752.jpg|SO Chapter 158 91546109eaf110327d50b0955865712a.jpg|C-Moon evolves PucciandStH.jpg|Enrico Pucci and Made in Heaven StHEffects.jpg|Made in Heaven Time Acceleration effects StHUniversalReset.jpg|Made in Heaven Universal Reset StHKillsJotaroandHermes.jpg|Made in Heaven kills Jotaro Kujo and Ermes Costello MadeInHeaven ASB.jpg|Made in Heaven as it appears in All Star Battle NMP MIH eoh.png|Made in Heaven as it appears in Eyes of Heaven Trivia *The original name of this Stand was , based on the song of the same name by Led Zeppelin. Later, in the tankōbon release, it was changed to Made in Heaven, the name of a single by Freddie Mercury and an album by Queen. *Interestingly, Made in Heaven shares a completely different design and power than Heaven Ascension DIO's ultimate Stand, The World Over Heaven; despite both having followed the same instructions listed in DIO's diary. This is probably because, like requiem stands, heaven stands vary from user to user. References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Close Stands Category:Evolved Stands